dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Turkey Applications
Hello, everyone! It's finally time to apply for Season 6, also known as Survivor: Turkey! I personally want to thank each and every one of you for expressing interest in the DORG. It means the world to me that you would like to spend your free time playing our game, and I'm pumped to start what I think will be our best season yet. So, without further ado, it's time to apply for Survivor: Turkey - Personality Clash! Wait! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I promised I would reveal another twist with you guys, and I'm a man of my word (usually). This next twist that will be a part of Turkey is called Quests. You may choose to either go for the Head Quest or the Heart Quest. What are quests? Well, they're challenging tasks you are given the opportunity to accomplish over the course of the game. If you complete the task by the end of whatever time the quest specifies, you will receive a HUGE reward. Here's an example of what a quest may look like: Head Quest Objective: Never vote for the same person twice. Reward: Receive a "Tyler Perry" hidden immunity idol, playable after the votes are read. Timeframe: Final 7. In the above quest, if anyone decides to choose the head quest, if they can manage to never vote for the same person twice up to the final 7, they will receive a "super" hidden immunity idol. Obviously, that is not going to be a quest since I just revealed it now, but it should be a good example. Both the head and heart quests will be made public in Episode 2 of the game, and more details about the quests will be given out then, but this should give you a good general idea of the twist. As always, if you have questions, be sure to ask! Also, the Head Quest will involve the head (duh!), with things pertaining mainly to strategy and analysis. The Heart Quest will involve more emotional or social objectives, on the other hand. Yes, there is still one last twist after this; I understand it all may be a little overwhelming, but I promise once the game starts everything will be clear. ;) Anywho, onto applications! Applications Here is the link to your application: https://goo.gl/forms/rMqmDYHAedz2sNd83 Important: Due to the Masks twist, DO NOT reveal your in-game identity to anyone else or do anything that may result in your identity being exposed. You can post here saying you applied, since I will post the wiki names of the people who applied/made it onto the cast, but that is it. If you are not sure whether doing something will expose your identity, just be sure to ask! Simply put, anything involving talking about who you are in-game is not allowed. There is a chance that there will be more applicants then spots for the game, so please put time into your application. This will be the main criteria that I base who is coming into the season on, so I cannot emphasize enough how important it is. Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. The name of your g-mail account must be "FirstnameLastnameTurkey@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Jim Bob", you would make your g-mail name "JimBobTurkey@gmail.com". You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to give me the password in private at some point, so I can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting me is just e-mailing me the password to loonfroon@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. You may use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail loonfroon@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing loonfroon@gmail.com with your confessional, and I may ask you follow-up questions. These confessionals will be used when Dawn of the Storm is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you should send in as much confessionals as possible! Miscellaneous Info (NEW PLAYERS READ!) *All phases last 24 hours. Each cycle will last 48 hours (immunity challenge + tribal council), which is different from in the past when some cycles lasted 72 hours. *If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. This includes jurors - you may not post anything on any in-game thread as a juror, no matter how harmless you may think it is! *Screenshots are not allowed this season. If you use screenshots, there will be consequences, and I will not accept "but I didn't know that was a rule!" since I'm warning you now. *I will do my best to make sure every facet of the game (specifically challenges) is fair and balanced, but there may be times where things can't be completely fair based on timezone. I'm telling you this in advance so that if you have a slight disadvantage based on where you live, you will be able to understand now. *Be sure to check out the season page for Turkey, found here. Also check the reveal of this season, found here. Both links will give you information about the game as well as twists! *All of the rules you need to begin are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are new here, you should give those a read! *The game will be going from early/mid April through early May, so if you have any scheduling conflicts, please take that into consideration when applying (you're still encouraged to apply if you won't be online much for a short period of time, just be sure to let us know about it ASAP). I know finals are at the beginning of May for some people, but at that point in the game it will be near the finale and I will easily be able to accommodate to your schedule, so don't let that deter you! If you have any questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts